Tough Love
by Marmite Jones
Summary: Diana has had enough of Bruce's distance within the League .All characters belong to DC or their creators yadda yaddda. Chapter 12. KARATE KICK.
1. Kryptonite

Authors Note; A one-shot, if it gets enough interest I may continue it. It totally depends on the opinions of you lot! :) Some Wally/Bats bonding and Clark/Bruce banter is always fun.

Some feelings cannot be replicated, but the machine was trying its best. The pressure of the wind against his exposed jaw, the pressure on his muscles as his wind tried to pry his cape from his fingers. The shock and awe of the men around him as he straightened was palpable. A normal man, with a normal pride would take the moment to relish in this, but not this one. His hands were like iron as he carved a path between the men in front of him. Each movement precise, each thought five, maybe six a head of what was happening around him. His right foot slipped forward, his shoulder smashing into the largest, and last, goon. The action forced him back, the left leg sweeping up and round to connect with the crooks temple, knocking him out cold.

_4 men, 8.8 seconds. Too slow. Clarks' time is 3.4. I can only allow 2.5 seconds difference for metahuman abilities. _The room shut down, the dark streets around him turned white and he was surrounded by white walls and a single, black door. The bodies on the floor flickered and revealed four steel frames covered in nodes and wiring. The black door made it's tell-tale 'whoosh', one pair of feet entering the room. _Solid boots, above average height...the ocean...Diana. _Bruce allowed himself no smile, no enjoyment at his knowledge of her scent, or that he could identify her through her mere shadow and the clicking of her heels. "You continue to train alone, leave your communicator off and ignore ship wide requests for your presence. Explain yourself." He grunted, she must've found him by tracing his access logs. He'd need to create a new one, again. Damn her.

He turned, not speaking, and attempted to pass her. He was met with a startling response, her open palm came back and launched toward his chest. The impact made was frightening, if using the same stance, and technique, he would've probably been able to knock say, Nightwing, three paces back at most. Batman however, was sent a good three metre's back, looking he imagined like a bunny hop, in reverse. "Do not push me Batman. Today was Wally's birthday, and despite your constant beratement, the boy idolizes you." The rest was implied, West must've been disappointed. Birthday's were something he rarely celebrated with anyone other than his adopted family.

After a moments silence Diana spoke, for a moment, her formal, rough and ready tones were lost. "I thought you were better than that, Bruce."That stung, even she could tell. For the first time since she had entered the room, his face visibly moved, his lips opening, a reason, if not entirely false forming in his mind. "I am not a member of this team to socialize. I am here to train while the Watchtower monitor downloads information I'm taking back with me. Emotional attachments and there ilk get in the way of the job." He didn't have to J'onn to feel the break in her as he spoke. He'd bene too close recently, distance, inhumane objectivity to situations are what made him capable of the things he did. She didn't like it.

"You had best leave before he finds you. He wasn't pleased." The sternness of her features softened, her rage subsiding into sadness. He had to remain strong, he knew she meant Clark, he'd be out for blood if Wally had been truly disappointed. _It's for the best Bruce, remember the mission. _

If that was truly the case, then why did he feel so guilty? Like he had commited a crime on par with Joker? He knew the answer, but didn't dare to allow it room to breath in his mind.

He stopped at her side. "Diana...it's better thi-" Her anger rose once more, pinning him to the wall with her fore-arm pressed against the neck of his cowl, ripping the top from it with her free hand, the suits defenses were down, but she didn't seem to notice that. She stared him dead in the eyes. "We care about you Bruce. We care more than you now, people like Wally look to you for guidance, how to better, and you throw that admiration away like you throw so much else away. You are one of the most formidable warriors I have ever born witness too yet you are utterly insufferable when it comes to the hearts and minds of people who would call you a friend or even more." Her expression softened slowly, her arm pulling back and releasing him from the wall. Her body stayed close to his however. Her blue eyes boring into his as he spoke. "I'm not...good with people." He struggled to find the words, but her eyes said she understood. Glancing down at his boots, then up at her again, he seemed to lose the intimidation of the Bat, as so often happened around her.

She watched, the visage was slipping from him, very slowly. Getting him to open up was like prying steel from Kal-El's fingers. "When you see him, please apologize to Wally." She still sounded defeated, her points had all been obivously about something else. Diana, was perhaps the only woman in his world that was pure light, she was good, through and through, unlike nearly every other woman he had ever had the slightest feeling for. He caught himself, not falling too far into those thoughts, that day he had spent what felt like a life time digging at the dirt with his hands had brought those feelings to a boil, making it almost unbearable to be around her sometimes. He looked back at the princesses face, noticing that same, undeniable smile, the kind when her Amazonian pride decided that it was her time to move. He didn't have time to react.

Diana could no longer sit around, Hera herself wasn't as patient as she had been with him. She flung her body against his, albeit cheating a little to use her physical strength to prevent him moving. Catching him totally off guard she moved her lips quickly, yet gently onto his. At this point Bruce's eyes widened, shock settling into acceptence, his mind losing focus and his hands wrapping themselves around her waist. He knew he shouldn't, but his resistance was worn. Women were most definitely Batman's kryptonite. He body eased the pressure, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her mouth released his first, if only to speak before resuming the soft, passionate kiss. "Had I known it would take force, I would've done this many moons ago." With his guard lowered somewhat and his mind on the kiss, Bruce was unable to prevent the twitch of a smile as his kissed the princess. Yes, women were most definitely his Kryptonite.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days since the incident in the Simulation Room, Diana knew Bruce well enough to know he'd need time to allow the situation to settle into his mind, accept the fact that by staying apart had damaged them both. He had nearly lost her once, his natural instinct after that was to shut her out, make himself invulnerable to the pain if she ever left completely, but of course, that was untrue. He was just ignoring his feelings for her, that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt if anything ever happened to him. Alfred, in his wisdom, had subtly hinted to his Master and charge, that if the feelings were there and could not be contained, it logically made no sense to stay apart. At least if together, he could prevent harm from coming to her. After all, what more protection could he offer to one of the most powerful people on the planet?

The cave was empty, dark and dank, just the way he liked it, in front of him lay his moment of weakness. It was a golden belt, much like his own. He had altered the contents and made the gold a little brighter, adding some red tint to the edges and compartment locks. Upon the clasp, a bright and shiny red, capital F. It was leaning slightly to the side, and the back of the letter was frayed, as though it were moving. It had created a late birthday present for Wally. The guilt that Diana prompted in him brought this on. He had equipped it with some specially made wire, thin and incredibly long, it gave itself to Wally's speed, it would allow him to tie foes up or create net or sorts. Other tricks it included were more offensive based, although the Flash was incredibly fast, he was often out-gunned by heavy hitting foes. A pair of electrified knuckle dusters attached to the belt evened the odds, as did the attachments for the long length of wire. Electrifying it was one option, as was a filter that applied a thin amount of flammable liquid as it was extended. Bruce was proud of it.

Three hours later…

The cafeteria was quite busy, there had been no major incidents that required League attention recently but the members had found themselves helping each other in pairs or trios' with even the minor incidents. The companionship that Metahumans found within the league, Batman assumed was comforting. He spotted the league founders huddled around a table laughing at J'onns attempt at shape shifting into his idea of a 'american red neck' which Superman found both hilarious and somewhat offensive apparently. They quieted almost creepily as the Batman 'appeared' behind J'onn, like he always did. In his hand was the belt which he, quietly and somewhat..embarrassed? Lay down in front of Flash. "Sorry, happy birthday West."

Wally's eyes went wide. Shock, awe and 'Holy hells of saint anne's bells that's cool' taking over his face. The rest of the table mainly just had the whole shock and awe going on, except Diana, who just looked smug. He picked up the belt, examining it. He'd always thought about getting a belt with some things on it, but now he had a belt, personally designed and developed by none other than Batman. "It's got a couple of things on it suited to your powers. The high tensile cable mainly, it's length will allow you to trap enemies or tie things into place.." Batman recovered his usual demeanour and spoke firmly. "Meet me at 4 in the Sim Room for training, we'll go through its uses and functions properly." With that he turned and left, leaving Wally all kinds of gooey and funny inside, Diana simply smirked while Clark took off after Bruce to check he hadn't lost his mind.

He followed him till they were alone, Batman leading, obviously knowing the Kryptonian's inetntion as he led him into a quiet store room. "Bruce...are you..feeling okay?" He was smirking. He knew. Damn Diana. "Seem's something must've happened, you've gone soft."Bruce, as usual, remained a tight lipped statue, even if he considered Clark his best friend, he wouldn't let him know it. "My actions were inappropriate, I remedied it, as for the other thing, mine and Diana's...relationship, is not to known to anyone who doesn't know my identity. I plan to ask her to see me, but as Bruce, not as Batman. The League obviously knows my identity, however I would rather not spread the infor-" He stopped. He had ben distracted for two second, two seconds. He pressed the lock on the door, the whoosh revealing John Stewart, holding a construct of a sound enhancing device for the entire corridor, lined with people to hear. Diana was a blushing mess, rocking on her feet and avoiding everyones gaze like a school girl. Wally passed thirty dollars to Question, apparently the result of some bet. "Lantern.." Bruce's voice was a growl and his glare was in full effect, no one saw him move, but the smoke bomb he deployed shrouded them all, Bruce gripped Diana and in a flash he had hisked her off. They were going to have to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

From the moment that Bruce had her in the room to 'talk' she was on him. If Bruce hadn't been surpressing the same urges, he would've screamed mind control and restrained her, somehow, Bruce's relationships never tended to leave him the physically weaker one, but this time he was, and, by some strange twist of fate, he liked it. With her body pinning his against the wall and her hands pulling off his cowl and cape, he decided the conversation they needed to have could wait.

The hallway...

Clark had blown a gasket, the smoke bomb had contained a trace amount of powderized, non-toxic lead, preventing him from seeing where he went, count in Batman's expert ability to blend into the shadows and move without noise, he lost him. He turned one of his rare, powerful glares to John and Shayera, the obvious masterminds behind this incident. He stared them down, watching as the other 20 or so League members were trying to slip away. "Don't, move, any of you." They froze and turned, some of them physically gulping. J'onn was phased through a wall before bringing himself back into the fray. "Batman and Wonder Woman are seeing each other, yes, but if you value your personal affects and limbs, I wouldn't gossip about it and trust me, thats only Diana that I'm talking about." He disappeared round the corner.

Within a second they were gossiping, they couldn't help it. This was news, big news. The sexual tension had always been palpable and the girls of the League that were close with Diana knew that her affections ran deeper than just a physical attraction, although apparently, Zatanna could assure the other girls that there was definitive reason for being attracted to him under the armour.

Back in the empty office...

After a few heated moments Bruce had gently pulled his lips free of Diana's, much to her behest and much against his own desires. Taking a deep breath, he could see that she was fearing the worst. "Stop worrying princess." He squeezed his fingers on her hips gently and continued to talk. "I want us to be more, you were right..however I want us to be Bruce and Diana, not Batman and Wonder Woman, for that reason we have to maintain a perfect profess-" She cut him off with a hand covering his mouth. "Ssh, I know what you mean. Don't want to ruin your reputation." She winked, it wasn't intentionally sultry, Batman didn't even think she could do sultry, but holy hell it was sultry. Her lips curved slightly, picking up his cowl and cape, studying him as he placed it back on. She watched, entranced, his suit wasn't an exaggeration of his bodies muscular form, she had just discovered that and it had done something most wicked to her. She paused, attempting to recalled what Shayera and Zatanna had told her it was, being, flustered was it? She saved the word for later, deciding to pay attention again to her..partner? She settled on the term for a moment before finding his hand extended with a small chip. "Give this to in the teleporter room tomorrow at 6, I owe you a dance." This time it was his turn to wink, a side of Bruce emerging that she had not seen, but by Hera she would see it again if it were the last thing she do.

Before she could reply he had opened the door, stepped out and was waiting for her. She went to speak, before the alarm went off. The bad alarm, the kind of blue light that only lit up when they had picked up something...unknown.


	4. Impact

A/N: Was runnin' a bit low for inspiration, I had totally forgotten what the idea I had was so I've just run with this, which I don't think is too bad at all.

The alarm continued to ring, the passion and lust they had shared was boxed away for later. Diana was shooting off ahead of him, flying above the crowds towards the Monitor deck. She came across Clark first, then John and Shayera. Wally was sitting at the controls, spurting off read outs and figures as Bruce appeared next to him, not forcing Wally out of the way, but sliding in a second chair. "Whatever it is Bats, it's fast. The scanners are struggling to keep up. I can't calibrate them quick enough and get the readings." This alone was cause for concern, Wally's hands were a blur, he was limited by the processing power of the computer of course, but even then, that was a few billion dollars worth of computer technology being out-run by a object traveling towards them. "I'll calibrate, you scan." Bruce had no time for pleasantries, beginning his work as Wally began to scan the object. "It's a meteor, sheer rock. It's strange, it should be composite, not just...dirt."

Superman was already moving, followed by John and J'onn. Batman's words following them as they left. "It's 4 miles wide and travelling at three times the speed of sound, you've 5 minutes before it wipes the watchtower out, then earth." He continued the scans and his eyes flickered to Diana. They were following procedure, keeping a few heavy hitters on watchtower should Clark and the others fail, they had a back up plan. She hated it, her knuckles were paled and her features hard. All they could do was wait.

Bruce found himself stood directly behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder as the brown mass exploded, violently. This was not expected. The first moment of shock came with Green Lanterns body pasting itself against the viewing windows of the watchtower, followed by Superman, who landed neatly upon the glass, the soles of his boots showing to the leaguers inside. He bent his knee's and fired off the glass with blinding speed. His voice crackled through into the speakers of the command deck. "We tried to stop it physically, it exploded. Something the scanners didn't pick up. Debris incoming." The watchtower was pelted with rocks of varying size. Alarms blaring and gas billowing. Wally dashing between the desks. "Hull ruptures, decks 3 through 17." Then it happened. One rock, shaped almost like an arrow, pierced the glass, Bruce already knew it would take several seconds for the emergency shutters to slam down and prevent decompression, but it wasn't quick enough. He through his body infront of Diana and Wally's, impaled through the gut by the solid, dense rock. He didn't hear her scream, but he saw the blurry motion of Wally grabbing a medical kit, that was the West he wanted to see more of, that the was the West he enjoyed to work with. The rest was darkness.

Four hours later...

The hall of the medical deck was packed with Heroes. Gratefully, even with all the damage, there had only been one major injury. Batman. Diana was stood next to Wally, who had, without a doubt, saved his life. J'onn had sensed the injury and flown straight back into the Watchtower to begin surgery and hopefully repair the damage. The scene couldn't stop playing in her head, all the blood, all the fear she had felt. No fear like that had ever crossed her heart before. She was dragged from her thoughts by the whooshing of the door as J'onn and a few other well trained medical leaguers exited the room. "He'll live. I have never seen such...determination, in just a body. His entire muscle structure seemed to be fighting the injury." J'onn seemed shocked, Superman just grinned, standing in the corridor in his tattered outfit, covered in space dust, his hair out of place and missing half a boot. He and GL had taken the brunt of the explosion but were able to stop anymore impacts after the initial few. "Like we would expect anything less." He turned, eased at his friends recovery, and left the corridor, followed by more smiling faces. Diana stood, twiddling her fingers in front of J'onn. "You may see him Diana, but please try not to disturb him." After a moment she smiled and walked through the door, choking on the site of him hooked up to tubes and sensors. "His left hand is fine." J'onn was definitely cheating, mind reading was cheating. She smiled, walking to his bed side as J'onn closed the door and left her alone with him. She sat at his left, gripping his hand.

She knew why he'd dived in front of her, her Amazon mind had worked it out almost instantly, she was a tall woman, but Bruce was taller, the couple of inches between them made the difference between the spike impaling his gut, or piercing his lung. The size of the spike and its speed would've killed her almost instantly. Chances wise, his were better. That didn't change her opinion of the stupidity of his act, but the fact it was born out of such impulse and desire to protect her made her heart flutter. She chastised herself, here he was laying half dead in a hospital bed and she was gushing about her feelings. She was an Amazon, she was stronger than this, but then again, she was experiencing something no Amazon had done for thousands of years, she was in love, her mother was going to kill her.


	5. Excuses

A/N: Painfully short, for which I am sorry, but I'm writing this as the ideas come so it can be a little hit and miss.

Two days since Batman's inury...

Wayne Manor

The teleporter had been, painful. He refused pain medication, nearly tore his stitches and would only let Diana support him, unaware that she had logged herself in the system as being on leave. He had passed out once more after several hours, grunting and fighting the urges, Alfred, as usual, was ridiculously patient and caring for his charge. Bruce had tried to force himself to make movements that his body wasn't capable of. As the night drew in he awoke, finding Diana dressed in a long and thin white bed gown. He made an attempt to speak, being cut off before he was even able to utter a word. "I'm staying, Alfred is busy with keeping Tim and Dick occupied in Gotham, the assault on the watchtower was big news, crime rates soared within hours. I'm here to help out with..you." She did her best smile, standing at the door, half in and half out of the room. She remained confident, strong and powerful as usual as Bruce then replied, avoiding slipping into his Batman persona. "I don't want you here when I'm like this."

The hurt on her eyes turned to anger almost instantly, strolling up to the bed and placing herself down upon it. "Reach that glass." Bruce turned his head, which in itself was painful, stupid body. He reached, or tried to, before his gut seared with pain and his hand dropped slightly, it wasn't going to work. "You may not want me here, _Batman_, but you do however, need me here." She smirked, her hand instinctively moving up to touch his cheek. "Besides, it is Amazonian tradition that the wounded are tended too by those involved in the incident." It was a lie, they both knew. The pain had made him light headed, feeling brave and awkwardly open with her. "Princess, if you want to spend time with me due to our new relationship, then this injury is the best excuse, but I do believe we are both more intelligent than that." His words were horrendously blunt, as usual, but unlike other women or friends, it made her smile. She saw his face change, his features softening. It was almost forceful, she could tell, even in his state, he was trying to open up for her.

Bruce didn't know what what he was feeling. The pain had dulled when he saw her, others opinions didn't matter to her, thats really why she was here. She, despite her Amazonian pride, had decided to begin a relationship with Bruce Wayne, that alone was a really, really big move for her. He forced his words out as he raised his good hand, taking her fingers between his own. "Would you..stay with me? Just talk with me, lets be normal for a few hours." His smile was genuine, as was the one she returned. She had never lay down with a man before, despite her bodies vigorous desire for Bruce, that would wait. She did however, feel the desire to hold him in her arms. Since her arrival into Man's World, she had discovered romance, the movies, the songs. The imagery of laying her head on his chest and just, being, was a beautiful one to her mind. Stories of the greek champions and their love had always moved her, but not like this. She took the initiative.

Shock came first, she had moved to his left, shushing him as tried to speak, climbing onto the top of the covers, avoiding causing discomfort she gingerly placed her head in the nook of his shoulder, interlocking her fingers with his and finding a comfortable position for her remaining limbs. "Is this...correct?" It had occured to Bruce she had never had this kind of contact before, it made him feel amazing, his pain dulled further as he spoke, feeling himself drift into sleep. "It's perfect." He turned his head, kissing her forehead softly, Diana didn't hide her smile, to both of them, it felt natural. They knew it couldn't last forever, but right now, they were content.

A/N 2: So I wanted strong, 'I'll do what I want' Diana to come through, and for Bruce, truly falling for her slowly, to open himself up, but don't worry. He'll back to brooding soon enough, because, BATMAN.


	6. Falling

A/N:/Firstly, I am blown away by the support, thanks guys. Everytime my phone tells me I have an email and its a new fav or follower my heart skips a beat and I feel the urge to write, just for you guys. I hope I can do you justice!

So a quick clarification, the Batman I'm portraying in mainly cartoon League Batman with pieces of Nolan-bat thrown in. I felt like the Batman Begins and Year One Batman were the best origins for the caped crusader, but he needed a little light heartedness in here too. I'm not to up on my Wonder Woman, so she's purely cartoon and some comic personality thrown in, if anyone is a die hard Diana fan and has some good ideas or personality traits I'm majorly getting wrong, pleaaaaase let me know! Also this chapter is a bit longer, to make up for previous ones. Enjoy! R&R and all that, I love you guys.

* * *

Wayne Manor...

When he awoke, Bruce found himself alone. He contemplated that his night lying peacefully with Diana was just a dream, but when he took a long breath to resign himself to that end, his lips curving as he smelt it. The ocean, that faint smell of sea salts and a warm beach. As if by magical cue, she walked back into the room holding a silver tray.

Diana had never been a good cook, on Themyscira they had eaten raw fruit for the most part, and in Man's World, ninety percent of her meals were cooked for her. This however, was still embarrassing, the pieces of toast were blackish, covered in far too much butter and two coffee's she had made were...strangely discoloured. She had been unable to find Alfred and had panicked slightly, she wanted to make an effort, do something nice and caring for her injured love. It had occured to her she was keeping within a very tight stereotype of women in Man's World, but she also accepted that only applied if Bruce agreed with that stereotype and wouldn't do the same for her, which she knew he would.

The toast smelt burnt, and he didn't think he'd ever had worse coffee, but he appreciated the effort more than she knew, eating and drinking it. A few minutes passed as they ate, Diana sitting on the bed with her legs crossed and her eyes smiling as she ate, then came the part Bruce had been half-dreading. "I need to use the bathroom." Diana moved to help him but he shook his head. "I can do this." She warily stopped, keeping her within arms reach as he a tried to exit the bed. The pain was intense, but he'd felt worse, Bane breaking his back was a good example. He slipped, placing himself back down on the bed. Diana had instinctively broke forward to help him, his gritted forcing a quiet, willing "No." His eyes closed and his breathing deepened. _And why do we fall Bruce? _"So we can learn to pick ourselves up."

His voice was barely a whisper, and Diana catalogued his statement, remembering to ask him about it sometime. She watched, stunned and amazed as he moved with surprising power to the en-suite.

He releaved himself, then washed his face and ran some dry shampoo through his hair. His lower body was wrapped fully in bandages, he'd have to change them later. He walked back out into the bedroom, Diana was looking out the window and into the distance at the Gotham sky-line, it had a melachony beauty to it, the kind she hadn't seen before. It saddened her, but at the same time, made her feel..full. The next thing she knew, two bare arms were wrapping around her, she tensed naturally as she heard the sharp intakes of breath he was making. He ability to brush off pain was insane almost. "It's a beautiful view." She smiled gently as he spoke, he loved his city, even after everything it had done to him. It was almost heartbreaking, but the feeling this place invoked in her, she could see why he did what he did. "It is indeed, a beautiful view of a beautiful city." She could only feel him smirk, oh no, she had walked straight into this next line, she could already feel her cheeks flushing slightly. "I wasn't talking about the city."

A few hours later Bruce was asleep again, the injury keeping him tired and in his room. Diana had taken to wandering around a few steps behind Alfred, it was nice company, the conversation made her feel at home, she could understand why Bruce was so protective of his family, between Dick, Tim and Alfred, she wasn't sure who she liked more. "I must say Miss Diana, it is a pleasure to have a female presence in the manor once more, these halls have always lent themselves to a ladies presence." His smile was half in the moment and half off into the past, Diana knew what he was remembering, she was well aware that although Alfred was a paid servant of the Waynes, he'd been more like a father to Bruce than his own ever got the chance to be, and he had also been very close with his parents. "Bruce's mother used to say this place was built by the Wayne men, but built _for_ the Wayne women." He smiled genuinely, it seemed to be easy for him to talk about them than it was for Bruce, expected really, given the circumstances.

The almost tour like wander around the manor ended with the pair's return to Bruce's room. He was lay in his bed, a laptop across his knee's. "Master Bruce, I do believe you should be resting." Alfred eyed the laptop and his charge carefully, Diana would've been shocked if she had not seen Alfred talk to him this way before, only a couple of people could talk to the Batman like that and not receive a broken arm. "Sorry Alfred, I can't just lie here, my mind itches." He feigned a half smile, closing the laptop. "And you stole the only good company in the house." There it was, the half playboy, half Batman grin she was falling more and more for. Alfred's voice had a light chuckle to it as he took the laptop and empty trays and exited the room "You wound me sir."

Diana found herself tucked up again next to Bruce, who had two fingers very gently playing with her own. She worked up the courage, still intrigued by his words from the morning. "Bruce, earlier you muttered something about 'picking yourself up' it did something to you, what was it?" His face hardened a little bit, then softened again. He was a hard man to read, he took a deep breath, he was trying against every instinct, every fibre in his being to not put his walls back up and withdraw to his inner Batcave. "When I was younger, before he died, my father pulled me out of a well, I'd fallen down and was too scared to move. He climbed down the well with a rope and I refused to move. He asked me what happened and I told him I fell. He asked the question; 'And why do we fall, Bruce?' He answered it himself and convinced me to come back up with 'So we can learn to pick ourselves up.' " A wistful look came over his face. Ever since he had begun to train and fight, those words had unintentionally become his mantra whenever he fell down, physically or emotionally or mentally. "It sort of became my mantra." She locked that up immediately, within a vault in her heart, Bruce had never recited a story directly about his parents, and she had not expected that at all. She wrapped herself around him, quietly and internally letting those three little words play in her head before she looked up to him. "Thank you."

Bruce felt, strange. He had never shared that before with anyone outside of Alfred, who was there when it happened. Something about Diana was changing him. He was still Batman, yet, it was like Bruce Wayne was being pulled, kicking and screaming from the insides of his mind. Batman was a rage fuelled machine used for fighting crime. Bruce Wayne however was a man who was finding himself being less than reserved about the fact he was madly in love with an amazon princess, _whoa there Wayne._ He slowed his thoughts, he didn't want to scare her off. He moved slowly, small actions to get comfy. "On another note princess, I'm sorry we didn't get to go for that dance." His blue eyes looked down as she giggled, Diana, giggled. That alone caused him to grin. "Bruce Wayne you fool. Only you could come within a hair of death yet remain filled with the demon of guilt. Once you have recovered, I, will take you dancing, to thank you for saving my life." He grinned, which was almost...scary, Batman, grinning. The two people were bringing things out in each other they had often doubted existed, but they found themselves enjoying it."I look forward to it."

A/N 2: So, I loved the idea that Bruce has his fathers words help him through life. Being 8 when they died he had little to hold onto of them, mentally, so I thought it would be good thing to include. Next chapter; the league come to visit, with some royalty and Bruce has his worst meet the parents moment ever.


	7. Dreams

A/N: So this is the epilogue to the beginning and the start of something hopefully hilarious and great. Next couple of chapters will include to CKLL, GLHG, F

Bruce had nightmares at least twice a week since he was 8 years old. He had learnt to let it become his fuel, along with his other motives, but tonight, the dreams were something else entirely.

The room he found himself was illuminated by the night vision in his cowl. The smirking, deformed grin of the pale clown prince was well aware he could be seen. In front of him, was a bloodied, broken and dead Jason Todd. To his left, Barbara Gordon, bleeding, paralyzed and distraught. He had seen this image many times, too many times. Yet tonight in his mind, there was an addition, the joker's mouth moved, yet there was no sound. Behind him, gutted and bleeding, tears on her cheeks and a cold, dead stare in her eyes was Diana, princess of Themyscira. The next thing he knew Bruce held the gun used to paralyze Batgirl in his hands, pumping round after round into his polar opposite. Moments passed, catching his dream reflection in the mirror, his body morphed, once into Bruce Wayne, holding the same weapon. Then, into the joker, he was frozen, but his reflection, laughed. It just, kept laughing. He awoke after turning the weapon on his own skull.

"Bruce, Bruce, oh my god please wake up." Her voice brought him round quicker, his face was wet, his body cold and damp. He hadn't had a dream like that before. He had dreams about his mistakes, his losses, but never so horrifying. Never so invasive. Diana was cradling him, but he forced himself out of her arms, turning and checking her, his hands running over her. "You're, you're okay." The relief was overwhelming, snaking his arms around her, ignoring the pain from his wound. She was about to protest but something in his eyes made her stop, just allowing herself to be caught up by him.

Bruce calmed down. Rubbing his head. It was morning, and the familiar tapping came from the door. "Master Bruce, amongst some..other guests are downstairs in one of the lounges. They wish to see you." The surprise on Diana's face was matched by Bruce's grown. Pulling himself from the bed and struggling to dress himself. Diana excused herself and went to dress herself. The league were unaware of her staying with Bruce, but apparently not for much longer. Ten minutes later the pair were entering the room. Clark, J'onn, Wally, John and Shayera stood in civilian clothes in the centre of the room, staring at the two. Wally chuckled through half a biscuit. "Moved in already? You work quick Diana." He winked, it was a joke that broke the awkwardness but for something was rewarded with a smack upside the head. They then noticed the two other figures, garbed in classic greek attire.

Queen Hippolyta and Philipus, head of her guard, stood before them. Diana nearly passed out. The Queen spoke first. "Fire in the sky, no news from the embassy and five days without word. Diana I should take you over my knee." Her voice was scoldingly hot, reducing Diana to a girl once more. "Mother, I-I didn't realize. I was..." She looked to Bruce, whose face had gone stone hard. His physical stance tightened momentarily, but his strain was obvious to almost everyone. "Yes, yes, taking care of your...what is the term Phillipus.." Phillipus coughed and spat the word out with a certain venom. "Boyfriend...your majesty." Wally snickered, being hit again, this time by two of the other leaguers. "Thats the one. We had to be escorted here by your friends, whom were most kind and we are most grateful, however they all seemed to be aware of your new relationship before even I!" This was good. She wasn't annoyed about the actual relationship, just that she hadn't been informed, Diana could handle this. "Mother, I'm sorry, with Bruce's injuries it just slipped my mind..I just..I'm sorry." Her Mother's features relaxed, Phillipus however merely tightened. "I am sorry my little sun and stars, I lose myself in my worry for you. You're...boyfriend's..servant has informed us that this house has many rooms, he has been kind enough to offer one for me and Phillipus while we await the proper time to return to Themyscira, I did not inform the our sisters out of fear they may charge the mainland looking for you, so I have informed them I must attend a meeting amongst great leaders. We must remain for two weeks before we can return." This made Phillipus go green and the league members nearly pass out. Two weeks. In Wayne Manor, these amazonians were in for a treat.

Bruce was struggling to take it all in, let alone fight against it in his condition. When his body faltered, he found himself steadied by Clark's hand on his shoulder, who seemed to know that his body was about to give out, but he didn't want it too. He daren't show weakness infront of these women and then expect to be allowed to engage in a relationship with the Queen's daughter. "I'm just gonna take Bruce upstairs, we'll check the rooms ready for you, your highness." With that, Clark put his arm round Bruce's shoulder, much like a brotherly hug, using his strength to hold him up and Bruce only had to imitate walking with his legs. Once out of view he let him sit down. "You okay buddy?" Clark looked Bruce in the eye, then scanned his wounds with his vision. Stripping away the layer of bandages. "I'm fine Kent..." He sighed,he definitely owed the man something now. "But you have my thanks. Passing out in front of the mother would not be a good first impression." Clark chuckled as he helped Bruce back upstairs to his room. "Get some rest. I'll tell the others I forced you into it." He took the grunt as acceptence and made his way back downstairs into the parlour. Flash was being hounded by Shayera and John all of a sudden in the corner, with a bewildered Tim Drake who had obviously just returned home. The last thing he heard before tuning out of the all the madness was Tim dropping Wally in it. "So, hows thing with Zatanna, Wally?" His cheeks went as red as his costume and everyone just...stopped. The Amazonian Queen was oblivious but evne Diana had turned round, stunned. Oh boy, it was going to be a long two weeks.


	8. Plans

A/N: Bit of a poopy chapter but I'm setting up for the long haul. In my mind, Wally and Zatanna are just..well, perfect. His childish immaturity and boyish attitudes would be left wordless and drooling at someone as sultry and seductive as Zatanna. SHE WILL BREAK HIM.

Wally West was the fastest man alive. Yet, when his brain didn't move at all with any thought process, he was quite simply, screwed. A few moments went by and his stuttered response to Tim broke the silence. "I-I-." His skin had turned the same colour as his costume as he rounded upon by Shayera, "You, of all men, bagged Zatanna?" Wally was offended at first, and then his last encounter with Zee crashed back into his mind. She had been the one to pursue him and Wally had done his best to fend off her advances; however that did not last long. She had kissed him, made her feelings known and he had well, caved. None of his friends had noticed that in recent times he had not even attempted to flirt, but rather spent his time throwing insults and bad jokes around. This is what had attracted Zee to him in the first place, the fact that she did notice, and she missed it. He quickly caught up with his own head and replied to Shayera. "Well, once profoundly giving up on your gender Shay, Zatanna decided to not give up on me." He grinned, his light freckles stretching as John ruffled the boys hair. "Finally growin' up kid. Might have to have the birds and bee's chat soon."

Wally's jaw dropped in mock disgust and as John laughed, the two had become close. John had taken him under his wing in a almost brotherly fashion, guidance that West was definitely in need of. Diana smiled, it seemed like the whole league was slowly becoming an actual family. Her mothers next words dragged her back into the real world. "So when is the ceremony?" The room went quiet again and a thud could be heard upstairs. Tim just started laughing, an engagement might as well be a death sentence to Bruce Wayne's relationship. Roughly seconds later, Bruce returned to the room. He had left Clark and begun snooping using some gear he kept in his room.

Diana stumbled around her words, but eventually formed a sentence, feeling a little reassured he was back in the room. "That isn't how it works here Mother. Ritual dictates Bruce and I must first 'court' each other, exchange gifts, enter an 'engagement' through the use of rings and then, we can be married soon after." Her explanation was a little flawed but Bruce agreed with the general gist of it. Hippolyta scoffed while Philipus seemed like she was going to explode from the mere idea. "So you do not mean to promise yourself to my daughter, Batman?" Bruce eyed Clark grudgingly, he had told her of his identity. "My feelings run deep for your daughter, however my life as a Wayne is a public one, combined with our…commitments, rushing into something would be a irrational move." She had addressed him as Batman, so he replied as him. His features hardened and the room felt physically darker. It was a powerful, and worrying effect. Diana, with a knowing nod from Clark and John, interrupted. "This is my first relationship. It is something I will be most bad at given our nature Mother. But understand that I am of both Man's World and Themyscira now. I must also appreciate Bruce's culture."

Hippolyta stood quietly for a moment before talking again. "Good. Had you been rushing into it, I would've dragged you back home immediately. I do however, request, once his injuries heal, that you all come to Themyscira, the gods have spoken through Menalipe and…they have lifted our punishment. While I will continue to uphold our ban of men from the island, I will allow…an exception. You're 'League' is welcome, but they must appreciate our customs. I wish for Themyscira to be part of this world once more, our ignorance to the men of this world has more than once near become our doom. This will be our first attempt." Philipus was quiet until this moment, her voice restrained, but her anger evident. "We cannot afford to fall behind our lesser's." She was obviously aiming that directly at Bruce, but her eyes hadn't left J'onn for the entire conversation. It was most strange. Clark grinned and clapped his hands together. "Then its settled. Two weeks, then we go to Themyscira." Bruce just let his jaw go slack, as did Diana. Nevermind a long two weeks, it was going to a be long, _forever._

The league pattered out of the room, leaving Bruce and Diana alone with her mother and Philipus. Even Tim disappeared to his room eventually. Clark was the last to leave, wishing Bruce good luck before taking off at the door. Alfred entered the room, the 60 something butler, with silvery hair, placed several food trays down and various drinks before nodding to his master, who stopped him as he tried to leave. "Alfred please, join us." His words were laced with a meaning that the butler did not miss. He was going to suffer this too. Great. He placed himself in a seat between Diana and Philipus, whose sneer didn't phase him at all, that alone unnerved the Amazon. Bruce couldn't help but smirk, Alfred may be more physcologically capable of dismantling a person than anyone he had ever met. It made him glad that he was his friend, and not his enemy.

A/N: Sorry for a short chapter, written on my dinner break at work! I'll update again tomorrow probably. Ancient voodoo magic is going to help bruce recover more (also known as a two day time skip.) and the Amazon's are gonna do some normal people stuff. Like drive around in flash cars and go to really fancy restaurants, ya know, normal people stuff.


	9. Guilt

A/N: A set up for the next chapter and some character depth being added. Defensive Diana away!

Two Days since Hippolyta's arrival...

Bruce was stood in one of the gardens of Wayne Manor, black sacks and japanese line sandals. He was moving slowly, his limbs gliding smoothly through the air. It was a sight to behold. Every muscle on his body was tensed and and tight as he could make it, thanks to some Amazonian medicine and J'onn's brilliant surgery, his wound had almost healed. Sometimes Bruce couldn't help but feel like something had pushed his healing ability up a little, it was a near fatal wound that had taken roughly a week to heal, it was strange. The small patch that was stuck over the wound ached only slightly as he moved, completely aware that Diana's eyes were on him from the window. He made no sign of awareness though, remaining in the mindset of the Batman, cold, harsh and efficient.

He'd been at it since 6am, the time was now 8am and his body was moist with sweat, catching in sun as he moved. Diana was fascinated by it, and a little curious about his muscle structure to say the least, so much so, she didn't notice her Mother's presence until she spoke. "Well, I can certainly understand why you'd pick him. He is a fine physical specimen." Diana nearly choked on the very air as she looked at her mother, who was currently wearing a sly grin. She didn't have any time to respond before Alfred, who had entertained on a perfect que, saved the princess and embarrassed her mother, knowingly or not, she couldn't say. "Master Bruce would beg to differ, I've heard him described as a perfect physical form, not a single waste muscle, yet he still strives for more." The queen, knowing she'd been caught out, did not blush, however her eyes gave her away. It was duly noted that this older man, would take no such degrading of his charge. A moment passed before Diana spoke. "You should see him spar with the members of the league, he can disarm nearly all of us without even using his belt." Again, Alfred perked up. "I do believe the only people to match him blow for blow to be and Master Dick in top form. Others may have bested him occasionally but overall he remains superior. Master Tim is the only person I've ever met with a similiar if not equal intellect." The queen's eyebrows raised slightly. She was well aware of the powers and attritubes of these men, the fact a man with no powers was able to fight them so was most impressive. Inwardly, she was happy that Diana had found a man capable of these feats.

Bruce found himself joined outside by Tim, the 16 year old quietly munching on an apple while watching his adoptive father. "You know you're arm movements were about a milimetre off in move three of your last kata right?" To this, Bruce did smirk. "I didn't want to rip my stitches, it was as far as my arm would move without damaging my wound further." Tim nodded, he already knew that, but he also believed his tit for tat conversations with Bruce to be a numbers game, eventually, he'd win one. The pair made ground towards the manor and continued some statistical chatter about the crime rate and recent activity within the city. Within the minute they were inside the manor once more. Bruce heading to shower while Tim joined the ladies and Bruce, he paid no heed to Philipus' glare from the corner of the room. He could tell that the fact they didn't care about hatred irritated her even more, it was quite amusing. He smirked before speaking once more. "You know, if you're going to spy on him like that ladies you should learn to be a bit more stealthy about it. He was painfully aware of you watching." Tim smirked again, taking another bite of his apple before leaving, he had places to be.

Two minutes later Bruce entered the kitchen, Diana and Alfred were pottering around while Hippolyta sat, studying a news paper. "The trivial talkings in this paper are most befuddling Philipus...I cannot comprehend the desire for this knowledge." Bruce smirked and picked up the coffee that Alfred had waiting for him. He sipped on it slowly, watching events unfold around him. "Master Bruce, has been in touch, the Wayne Enterprises annual employee ball is tonight, your presence is expected. I took the liberty of purchasing some clothing for our guests, I dare say it would be an appropriate time to introduce your new partner to the rest of the world, no?" Bruce nodded. No reason not to really. Hippolyta was almost grinning. "A festival? Wonderous." Philipus grunted and Diana merely smiled. It would be grand indeed, to have her mother to support her from the onslaught they would most likely receive at the ball. They would need to go over some things thoughs. "Mother, please be aware that Bruce and Batman are seperate entities, while I am in arelationship Bruce, the rest of the world does not know he's also Batman, so his personality may some what, strange in public." Her mother nodded her understanding, but Philipus had other plans in her attempt to bring down the Dark Knight. "So he cowers behind a mask and does not take pride in his work? Foolish man." Bruce's face twisted slightly and he replied curtly, his voice bordering on Batman-like growls. "I work like that so I don't get arrested, or the Joker shows up with a .45 and puts a hole in Alfred's face. Or People find out Batman is dating Wonder Woman and distract me by threatening her and I get myself killed." He turned and left the room, the womans wording getting on his nerves. Alfred was pouring some tea and chose to speak once he had left the room. "Please forgive Master Bruce, after the loss of Master Jason, it was extremely hard for him to even consider spending any time as Bruce Wayne, if not for the leagues support and Master Dick, he may have died himself. Since then he has dedicated a huge proportion of his time to keeping his identities seperate and his loved ones safe." Philipus grunted and spoke once more, an action she immediately would regret. "The fools mistake for allowing a boy to accompany him."

They all knew that Bruce could hear them, no matter what. He could also hear Diana's hand making contact with Philipus face, then the sound of grunting as she picked her up, dragged her out into the garden and threw her onto the grass. "You will not enter this house again until you have sincerely apologized, loudly, to Bruce. The man dedicates his life to helping others and adopted those children so they could be safe, and happy. They were well prepared and trained. Jason Todd died because he was outright ignoring Bruce's orders. You _**ever**_ question his care for those boys again and by Hera and Athena I will have you crippled and unable to draw a bow for a millenia. " Her voice went quieter and more threatening as time passed, Philipus gained an insight into two things, Bruce's past, and Diana's feelings. She bowed, lightly, talking loudly. "I am sorry. I have allowed my hatred of a culture of men long dead, to cloud my actions and words of this man. I have offended the gods and my princess and for it, I am deeply sorry." Diana grunted and turned, re-entering the house to her mothers words. "Diana she will be punished bakc on Themyscira for her actions." Diana raised a hand, shaking her head. "No, she knows." She looked to the various shadows of the hallway, speaking openly. "I am sorry Bruce, we'll be in the kitchen, please do not think to harshly of my sister." With that, she returned to Alfred's side, resuming a lesson in baking.

Meanwhile, Bruce sat in the parlour, staring down at a picture of him, Jason and Dick, in full gear, the two boys of his, smiling wildly and attempting to wind him up. The guilt in his heart renewed itself and he found himself holding the picture on his chest and closing his eyes. He felt guilt at his new found happiness with Diana, he even held guilt still for allowing Tim to become Robin. He took a deep breath, he needed to patrol soon, otherwise he feared he may lose his mind.


	10. Family

A/N: So here ya go. Your reviews, ideas and sheer awesome have inspired me to keep writing this, along with other projects. My love for the boy scout will probably inspire a story about him, so if you have any idea's get in touch. Until then, enjoy.

Hours had passed since Diana had almost ripped Philipus in two. The tense atmosphere had gone and they were preparing for the Wayne Employee Ball. Dick had arrived two hours earlier with Barbara, Tim was somehwere in the house getting ready and Bruce was once more fiddling with his bowtie, unable to get the damned thing right. Alfred apepared, as always, in his time of need. "Master Bruce, I do believe I've shown you how to correctly tie one of these at least 1000 times." His smile was almost whimsical as he finished up and took a step back to admire his handiwork.

"Alfred, there are some things I'll just never learn." The corner of his mouth turned up a as the glint in the older mans eye faded away. "Master Bruce, may I be frank?" Bruce nodded as if the question didn't even need to be asked. "Of course Alfred." He wasn't really prepared for what was coming.

"Through my years of service, I have to come to love you like I would a son. It may not be my place but I wanted to tell you that I was proud of you. Truly." Bruce was taken back slightly by this, not because he didn't agree but he had just never expected to year it so bluntly from the older gentlemen. "As such, I wish to give you some advice. Miss Diana is the most spectacular young lady you have ever taken a shine too, and by far possibly the only lady I have approved of and would be happy to serve as a Wayne." Bruce smiled, Alfred was about to continue, but was cut off by the younger mans embrace. It was strange. They were like family, yet some form of appropriate barrier still lay between them. Now, with his words, Bruce had felt the need to thank him. Not with words or money but with the kind of affection a son shows a father. Bruce would never forget his true parents, or the haunting reasons for his life as a hero, but he would also not deny his life would have been over many years ago without this mans help.

He took a step back from the butler, who was slightly flabbergasted and very nearly teary eyed. "You are my family Alfred. Never forget that. " Bruce gave a smile that was saved for his adopted children and Diana to the old man, they both knew the moment passed but was something that had needed to happen eventually. He placed his rolex on his wrist before turning and speaking once more. "Are you sure that I can't convince you to come tonight?" Bruce made his way out of the bedroom, followed by Alfred.

"My days for such nights are long since passed Master Bruce, besides, I think you'll have adequate company." He looked down the central staircase, Bruce's eyes followed. What he saw next was something he'd never thought he'd accomplish. A family.

Dick Grayson, the first Robin, now Nightwing and the first adopted son of Bruce Wayne was stood next to a recently recooperated Barbara Gordon. Dick's hair was slightly messy, as usual, his hands in the pockets of his black suit, a shoe lace tie sitting around his neck. Barbara stood with her arm linking him, red hair falling onto the shoulders of her dark purple dress. It hugged her figure, dipping down to reveal a small amount of cleavage.

Stood a few feet away Tim, his tuxedo and bowtie almost a mirror of Bruce's. He looked slightly grumpier than ususal, probably feeling far too much like a teenager to be attending this kind of thing.

Diana had yet to come down, but Hippolyta and Philipus stood in there traditional, if not slightly modified, clothing. Philipus wore a tight fitting red toga, a single belt hanging loosely off her hips, it was a deep brown leather with a spiked sun symbol as a clasp. Bruce knew from just looking at it that it was a impromptu weapon. Obviously aware she couldn't carry a sword with her.

Hippolyta was fiddling with her own garments and tiara, a flowing white toga that seemed to ooze majestic feelings from it. Bruce had to admit, he could see where Diana gained some of her looks from, blessed by the gods or not. He descended the stairs seconds later with Alfred and stood with the group. Seeing Tim and Dick's jaws drop while the two Amazonian women looked far too smug. After glancing at a equally blown away Barbara he realized they were looking behind him.

When Bruce turned round, his mind was shattered and his heart gone to the wind which seemed to carry it up the stairs and into her hands. Diana's usually thick, black hair was styled and pulled round over her left shoulder, the ends of it having been curled. Her opposite and that side of her neck were exposed, the line of the dress coming across just below her neck. The covered shoulder was hidden by her hair, the arms of it traveled down to her hands and he could only see the tips of her fingers. The body of it clung to her shapely form, loosening at its base slightly to reveal a set of matching black heels. Her face had gone a deep crimson with the attention she was receiving. Apparently, the other members of the group had managed to compose themselves while Bruce's jaw was still slack as she descended the marble steps.

"Bruce, you're drooling." Next to him was Dick, who was grinning and nudging his adoptive father gently in the arm with his elbow. This snapped him back into reality as the conversations between members of the group started to bubble up as Hippolyta approached her daughter. "My sun and stars, I have never been one for the fashions of Man's World but tonight I do believe there is not a prettier woman on the planet." She smiled gently and turned back to Philipus, who was engaged in a conversation about tactical combat with Tim, who was trying to convince her of the merits and stealth over full-frontal assaults. Bruce finally had a moment alone with Diana. "I don't think theres a luckier man, alien or god on ths planet right now." He leaned in and gently placed his lips against hers for a mere moment, Hippolyta cringed a little, but knew she would have no choice but to get used to this.

Barbara spoke up as Alfred pulled up outside the door in a long, black limosuine, it was one of the only vehicles that would fit the whole group. "Well, shall we?" She tugged gently on Dick and linked her free arm through Tim's. He smiled slightly, appreciating the sentiment. They found there way into the car and began the journey into Gotham, Bruce was trying to remain his usual straight faced self, but he was struggling. Sitting next to him was the most beautiful woman, holding his hand. The back was of his mind was still plagued about the days events and whether having such a large family nowadays would eventually come back on. He made a silent vow that nothing would heart them, no matter what. The thoughts disappeared when he found himself staring at Diana's blue eyes, the swelling of his chest driving him insane. It was going to a long, and probably eventful night. Bruce, although stilled smiling, pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling Dick's eyes on him. "Come on now, you'll be fine." The younger man winked and managed to get a small laugh from the Batman, definitely an eventful night indeed.


	11. Experience

They had arrived at the party roughly two hours ago now. Although it felt like moments to Diana. Bruce was whisping them between people, introducing her and the queen. Conversation tended to last until the inevitable jokes about Diana tieing the famous playboy down, for some reason these joke sunnerved him. He would tense and drag her away. They had been engaged in conversation with James Gordon, a long time friend of Bruce's and father to Barbara. Bruce had quickly informed Diana that he was aware of his...extracuricular activities as Batman, and was infact the comminsioner of the police force. A daunting task indeed, leading a instant respect to build for him, especially considering he had Bruce's trust.

The night was rather uneventful. Dick had done some acrobatics, often being teased and begged by the children of Wayne employee's into swinging around the ballroom and such, it wasn't necessarily a secret that Dick was formally an acrobat, the idea he kept up his parents legacy (regardless of his life as Nightwing) was admirable, something that seemed to flow over from Bruce perhaps.

Tim had been standing in a corner, approached once or twice by the younger members of staff. He paid them no interest, a few polite "How are you?"'s going by before he found himself joined by Philipus. Although the woman was ancient,she seemed intrigued by Tim's attitude and skillset. "You're security here is lax. Unfit for Amazonian royalty." Tim merely smirked. "We are the security." He sipped his coca-cola from a fancy looking champagne glass. A few seconds went by after his statement. He had tempted fate, and fate did not often reply kindly.

The explosion blew out the front of the building. It wasn't harmful, but it was fast and precise, the doors falling inwards and being trampled over by men in ridiculous bright orange outfits. They knocked guards down and out cold, the reverberating cackle that filled the room hardened Bruce's features immediately. He shot a glance to Dick, then Tim, they slipped away almost instantly. Bruce himself stepped toward the dust, faking a cough and adding a layer of purposeful fear to his voice. "What are you doing?!" The purple clad fiend then stepped forth and placed a gun to the Wayne's chest merely grinned and cocked his head. "Why Brucie. We're the entertainment! Your people spoke to my people and my people shot your people and then we shot some more people...oh you know how it issss! But have no fear my dear little Wayne. Joker's here!" His voice dropped into its sinister tone at the end of the sentence, the kind Bruce was all too familiar with. This was not going to end well.

Diana had tried to step forward, but had been stopped by Barbara instantly, shaking her head subtley. Her movements conveyed her meaning. _Too many civillians, let us handle this. Joker isn't a normal criminal._ Diana knew completely what her intent was. Joker would not hesitate to murder Bruce outright to stop Diana from moving forwards, they would have to wait it out until they had a chance. She glanced round, they were missing two.., she couldn't help but smile, they were already working. Her smile however, did not go unnoticed.

"NOW. See? Someone gets the joke!" Diana's eyes fixed back on the clown, who had removed his large rimmed fedora, greased his hair back with his hand once more and grinned as he approached her, one spindly leg at a time. "Wondy. So nice to see you. Normally, I'd be a little worried about you trying something, but you don't seem all that scary out of uniform I have to say. Although my...assistants don't want you ruining my act, so just stay put, kay?" He grinned continously as he spoke, his eyes fixed on hers as she glanced over to the left, a line of guards now at gun point. However when a grapple line fired across there front and was followed swiftly by a red-clad teen, her fist moved. Joker never stood a chance.

Bruce watched with tactical eyes as he saw the grapple line fire. They were going for the Alpha 2. Tim would save the hostages with one move while Dick had picked off any surrounding guards outside. Joker however would normally be left till last. Not tonight, Bruce barely had time to move as the Joker's limp body smashed into the wall behind him, chuckling as he looked at his apparent broken legs. "Oh dear, I appear to have literally broken a leg. Show..business eh?" He coughed, his hand shot up, the small .22 that popped from his sleeve lined up with the Queen, Hippolyta's guard Philipus was on the other side of the room, using the sudden confusion to disarm her guards. She could only watch in horror as the trigger was pulled.

James Gordon had seen the bat family (his daughter included) at work many times, but watching a meta human send one of there biggest criminals swirling across the room was definitely a new one. What wasn't a new one though, was watching people get shot, and quite frankly. He'd had enough of that one. He'd been engrossed in conversation with the Queen, and when Joker burst in, his instincts said she was the target. The sound of the gunshot was perfectly in time with his own body flinging itself infront of the Queen's form. Gordon was in his late forties. He'd been a young father to Barbara yes, but he was a man who had prided himself on his expertise in combat, police work and moral fortitude. Taking a bullet at nearly 50 was just life in gotham.

Barbara could only fling herself to catch her father as the bullet caught his right shoulder, blocking the shot from reaching the queen. Diana had flown into the Joker and knocked him unconscious, Bruce had taken to clearing the room of guests. The blood flow was sickening, but Barbara couldn't panic. Every fibre of her being wanted to scream, shout and cry. But that was not what she had trained for. She applied pressured, grabbed the kit from Dick's belt as he crouched next to her and begun to work. Her father gritted his teeth, she could have sworn he was smiling. "You got it Babs...you got it." He nodded as she sunk two fingers into his skin, hearing him growl in pain.

Bruce never reappeared, but Batman did. Or rather, the Batman in Bruce's skin. "Update." Tim moved in instantly and reeled off the facts. "Several thugs in custody, police ETA 45 seconds, Queen probably the target-" Bruce glared at Tim, who immediately got the jist. "Gordon, right, bullets embedded in his right shoulder. Bab's good at what she does though, he should be fine." As he finished speaking Barbara stood up, helping her father to his feet. Gordon looked pale, angry, and in extreme pain. "I've been shot more times than the years I've been in service, this is gettin' to be a bad joke Bruce." The older man stumbled slightly, Dick stepping in to help Barbara support him. "I know, I know." Was all Bruce could reply. He was angry, angrier than he was usually. They should have seen this coming. Hippolyta? at a low-security function in gotham? Did he suddenly become stupid? No, he had suddenly become involved. His features hardened as the police and ambulance crew's came in. His last words were about a meeting in the cave in 2 hours.

The aftermath of the Joker's assault left Bruce sitting at the Batcomputer with his fingers steepled and staring off into space, the Batfamily, Diana, Hippolyta and Philipus stood in silence, apparently awaiting for him to speak. "I should've seen this coming. Hippolyta is a walking target, and the criminals of Gotham just see you as a challenge." His eyes danced over to Diana, who tensed, fire in her eyes as she stood straighter. "Then let them come challenge the might of the Amazons." Philipus physically straightened also, however her mother just looked...dejected, she understood perfectly what Bruce meant. "That is not how Gotham criminals work. You're enemies, Superman's enemies, they target YOU. They try to beat YOU." Diana's puzzlement replaced her fury, cocking her head slightly. "Joker knows he can't beat you physically. He knows he can't beat me physically, as do most of the Arkham inmates. So they use other methods. Like attacking your playboy, defenseless boyfriend. Or your mother." Diana shook her head. They'd been over this. "Bruce, they can't hurt me or you-" She was cut off, Bruce stood to his feet, Dick seemed to flinch, but was restrained by a bleary eyed Barbara, Tim just keeping focus on the situation. "Yes. They can. They proved that tonight by putting a bullet in Gordon's shoulder. They proved that tonight by catching me unaware."

Hippolyta had enough at this point, she would not sit by and let others yell at each other for what seemed quite trivial. "Quiet. Both of you. It is over. Challenges will always come in the face of new life choices, be they from insane jesters or internal paranoia. The danger however has passed. Perhaps you should work out the true intent of this crime, before you start decreeing that you must forever be alone." She glared at Bruce, he would not pick her daughter up to drop her over one night that is infact much like there every day life. The only thing that changed was the company that they kept WHEN it happened. For one so intelligent, it appeared as though this Batman understood very little.

Bruce was quiet for a moment, comparing his mental notes. "Till morning then." He stood up, pressing his lips to Diana's cheek, ruffling Tim's hair. It looked so forced it was unreal, Diana's eyes fixed on his back as he went into the training room. The others making there way out of the cave up the stairs and lift. "Not so fast Wayne." It was a murmur as she followed him into the room, they needed to talk.


	12. Love

Bruce swung his leg up in a violent, lazy and uncontrolled roundhouse. No precision, no control, just raw rage and power. The large leather punching bag took the blow, the chains on its base and top that held it in place and allowed for a gentle swinging motion snapped instantly, the bag flying off a few feet and rolling across the floor, stopping as it knocked into a pair of feet. Eyes filled with hate, rage and need for an outlet followed a pair of beautiful legs up to a matching, perfect face. His eyes subsided almost immediately, but not before Diana caught a look at the monster inside.

Diana was terrified of what she saw, not because she thought Bruce may snap, murder the Joker or kill himself, but because she was scared of the way it made her feel. She was filled with the same rage he felt, yet at the same time she felt helpless, vulnerable. Her pride, grit and honesty flooded back through her body, filling her up as she scooped the bag up with one hand and threw it straight at Bruce. He dived forwards, rolled under neath the flying bag of sand before coming up on her, his legs snapped straight and his body, now topless, was stood less than an inch from hers. The rage flickered quietly behind his eyes, clouded by fear, longing and regret.

"Stop it. Stop looking at everything like it'll break if you touch it." She laced her fingers through his, her free hand resting on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. Within a moment he had pulled her into his chest, his arms moving and locking her body against his. "I can't do this anymore. I've lost so much. My parents, Jason. It's my fault." There were countless names that roll-called through his head. His mind was a database of people Joker had killed, tortured or broken when he had the chance to stop him. He was so caught up in his self-loathing that he wasn't aware of the hand that came up and cracked him in the face. The echo around the training room as his head slowly tilted back, confused, to look at a Diana that was most definitely holding back tears.

"You, ignorant, stupid, moronic, _**man**_." Diana's hands balled up, her body shaking violently once before she steeled herself into her argument. "Joker is the one responsible, you tried, you failed. Learn from it, then next time, _**don't fail.**_" Diana knew that he would never shed the guilt, the only thing she could do is help him deal with the guilt instead. She was about to continue her rant suddenly she was scooped into his arms, his lips on hers. She sank into his chest, not understanding, but accepting.

Bruce Wayne was widely considered possibly the most intelligent man in the league in terms of, well, everything. He knew full well Diana was playing on his weaknesses to get him through his self-loathing stint of the last half hour. It the was act alone that drove him to hold her, kiss her. The fact she had such a hold, to drag him back into the world of the sane with her presence and words. He took that, and held onto it. He took it deep within myself and built a wall around it. That would be his rock, locked away with his love for Alfred, Dick, Tim, Barbara, Clark.

He had been resolving to break himself off tonight, but he knew he couldn't now, they had too much. He had too much, for a man that had consistently vowed to keep his distance he made a stupid amount of bonds with people. Before either of them realised they were in his bedroom and he was putting her down on the bed, he didn't need to speak, neither did she. She rose, disappeared and returned in seconds, her body wrapped in a black night dress. She pulled him down to the bed, his training pants were comfy enough for him as they curled up in the sheets.

They were about to fall asleep when he spoke. He couldn't hold it in after tonight, not when he had proof that anything could happen, anytime. He didn't plan to let anything happen to her, but he had to tell her. It was burning from the inside, up his throat and between his lips, whispered in her dark raven hair into her ear. "I love you." She didn't reply, she just forced her back deeper in his chest, pulling his arms tighter around her waist, gently urging her head back into the crook of his neck. She knew what that took, how it left him so vulnerable, how he hated that. She replied slowly, thoughtfully, but still trying to become closer to his body. "Thank you.." She turned her head, lifting her lips to his cheek with a gentleness Bruce couldn't get enough off. "I love you." She replied with those words and his body became a heat source, his heart beat sped up and his arms softened, becoming like some kind of warm cloak that protected her from everything that wasn't him. Like that, they drifted off, feeling like they were sleeping together, rather than just two people sharing a bed. It was the happiest Bruce had felt in a long, long time.


End file.
